Niisan?
by LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: What exactly did Sasuke do to make Itachi decide to make his little brother’s life a misery?


_**Nii-san?**_

_**Summary:**_ What exactly did Sasuke do to make Itachi decide to make his little brother's life a misery?  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from Naruto.

**Prologue**

A foreboding moan could be heard as the skies darkened menacingly. The gentle pitter-patter of rain transformed into an arsenal of bullets, striking all in its path down.  
The wind attempted to buffet the onslaught away as a form of sympathy, only to be crushed by the sheer force behind each drop.

No matter. Regardless of the rain that pelted at him bringing a sore red tinge to his pale skin, his resolve remained strong. As relentless as the razor-like winds was his intent. Forcing himself forwards as though wading through a river against the current, the boy ignored the bursts of pain shooting up his legs. Disregarding the feelings of discomfort he pressed on – he _must_ reach his goal, whatever the cost.

Drenched from head to toe, the biting cold nipped at his skin, his raven hair stuck to his face.

His pace slowed as he gradually came to a halt. Briefly, he braced his knees to catch his breath; inhaling raggedly and then releasing the air again, shakily. Looking up, he saw that the one he persued hadn't moved. Nor had the dark figure made any indication that he had noticed the other's arrival. The rain rolled off him – he was shielded by a wide hat and a high collared coat.  
He remained silent and untouchable like a shadow.  
Invincible.

The boy stared at the man's back. The pure hatred in his eyes burned, making them flash. His voice, reduced to a croak by the harsh conditions, grew stronger as he spoke,  
"Uchiha Itachi."  
The figure made no haste in turning around. Finally facing the other, he raised his hand to the rip of his hat, inclining it slightly.  
Eyes the colour of blood gazed at the boy. They were met by defiant coal-like orbs.

A scowl formed on the younger one's features as Itachi removed his hat, studying the profile before him. His strong, controlled voice carried through their distance easily; "It has been a while, Sasuke."

Sasuke bristled at the casual remark – how dare Itachi speak to him as he had so many years ago; how dare he take the tone reserved for brothers when he had lost the right to use it!  
It was clear that Itachi didn't feel at all threatened; the way his stance was so relaxed and the calm that he emanated irked Sasuke to no end.

They both knew what came next.  
Irate with suppressed rage, Sasuke would charge at Itachi with all that he had to avenge the massacre on his family and destroy his 'brother'.  
As usual, Itachi would wave him aside as though swatting away a fly. He would taunt the defeated Sasuke for a few moments (for his own amusement) before walking away, completely unscathed.

But the wild attack never came.

Itachi surveyed the boy before him coolly; his confusion was undetectable.  
His ruby eyes narrowed slightly, observing Sasuke; trying to detect just what was going on his sibling's mind to make him act so unpredictably (for once).

A grim line had formed on Sasuke's lips as his eyes stared fiercely before him. He seemed to be contemplating something.

Maybe the supposed prodigy had finally realised that he was no match for Uchiha Itachi and would stop half-killing himself in pursuit of the man.

Uchiha Itachi…" he said again. Itachi almost tapped his foot in impatience – his brother would make such a big deal out of nothing!

"Why?"

Itachi almost blinked. Almost. Instead of prodding Sasuke further, he decided to say silent. He would explain himself soon anyway and Itachi had no intention of loosing his composure just because of a minute sense of nagging curiosity.

Sure enough, just as he had known, Sasuke ventured on after he realised that he would not receive much of a response.

"Why did you decide to make my life a misery?"

Hmmm. Now this was new. Usually, between furious punches it was "Why did you leave me alive?" or "Why don't you just kill me?" - Questions to which he already knew the answers.

When Itachi next looked at Sasuke, he saw his seven year old brother again; wide eyed and confused. Venturing forwards again, Sasuke uttered a word that he had forbidden himself to use so many years before…

"Nii-sain?"

-Hollyrose-

A/N: I'm really sorry if any of that seemed OOC – I haven't actually seen or read any of the parts with Itachi in them and I'm trying to make a fic where they actually act a _little_ like siblings (because they _must_ have done at some point, right?)

The reason that I thought of this was a conversation that I had with my sister about the various ways that I used to embarrass her when I was younger (we're 5 years apart too) and I thought that maybe Itachi loves to wreck Sasuke's life because of something similar?  
I have a few of my own stories to write (in their perspective though, of course) but I'm also open to any suggestions. Also, if anyone can think of a better title then please let me know – "Nii-san?" is not the best title, I admit, but it'll do for now.

Please let me know what you think whether it's good, bad etc.

Until next time!


End file.
